


La meraviglia di un innocente

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il piccolo Shinta scopre il miracolo di un fiore crudele che si nutre di morti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La meraviglia di un innocente

Fictional Dream © 2010 (31 marzo 2010)  
Rurouni Kenshin è copyright © di Nobuhiro Watsuki e della SHUEISHA Inc.   
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/424/la-meraviglia-di-un-innocente)).

 

*******

 

Hiko osserva il cielo e si dice che pioverà; di questi tempi c’è solo da sperare che sia acqua e non sangue.   
Nell’aria si avverte, acre, l’odore del fumo.   
Shinta, che arranca al suo fianco, si ferma e arriccia le labbra. Un raggio di sole lo investe, facendone scintillare i capelli rossicci, un’autentica rarità in un Paese di bianco e nero, come raro è il miracolo di un bambino sopravvissuto all’Inferno che prova pietà per i morti.   
“Perché ti sei fermato?”   
“C’è un ciliegio fiorito!” dice.   
E nell’innocenza di quella gioiosa sorpresa, Hiko intravede il futuro che li salverà tutti.


End file.
